World of Halo Craft
by Saint Izzy
Summary: When the Flood and the Burning Legion make an alliance, what does the Master Chief, the Arbitar, and Cortana do? Make an alliance with the horde, of course! The comedy and cameos start when the dialogue does.
1. The Flooding Legion

WoW-Lo

Or

World of Halocraft

A WoW-Halo crossover

I remember it all, from start to finish. Well, actually, it's more like start to finish then back to start again. Either way, I remember it all. My name is Trajal, and I am an orc. Not just any orc, though. I am a shaman, a leader among my people. As a leader, I am sometimes made to do things they don't want to.

In fact, on the day it started, I was in fact doing something I didn't want to do: battling demons at Felfire Hill. Normally, I wouldn't have come near this place, the demons there being quite weak, and their hold on the area even weaker. However, there had been rumors circulating that the Burning Legion had been planning something horrible. And indeed, the demonic presence there was becoming stronger every day. But neither the Horde nor the Alliance knew what was happening. After a raid on Splinter Tree Post that nearly ended the Horde's influence in the area, the leaders of both factions decided to meet and discuss a plan to prevent another Burning Crusade against their lands.

The faction leaders decided on a collaboration attack on Felfire hill. The Horde would attack from near the Warsong Lumber Camp, and the alliance would attack from near Splinter Tree. Neither side trusted the other, but it was their only choice. I was to lead the horde side, while some Human Paladin led the Alliance forces. I knew my army would do well against them, for my plan was solid. The main section of our army would mount full scale charge. Then, a small group would enter into the territory and fight towards the monument to Grom Hellscream, which was where a lot of the demonic activity was happening.

Apart from me, I had four others on the small group: A Tauren warrior, a Forsaken Warlock, a Troll Rogue, and a Blood Elf Mage. With this group, I knew we would have little trouble reaching our objective. And when the charge from our army happened, we quickly fought our way to the monument. Few demons got in our way, but when we reached the monument, I was devastated.

Something none of us had ever seen was there; it was a horrid mass of flesh, with tentacles and a mouth. It smelt worse than any demon I have ever seen, and it surely wasn't undead, for the Forsaken with us didn't know what it was. Around it were smaller beings that seemed to be made from the same matter. They ran around swiftly, jumping and leaping at times. There were also things that looked human, but were twisted and manipulated into forms that I never imagined possible. It was a nightmare, and I wanted to leave. "What are those things?" the Blood Elf asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "But I don't like the looks of it…"

"So you don't know either," an unfamiliar voice said. I turned around, and was surprised to see the human paladin leader behind me, as well as a small group of his man. Apparently, we had shared the same strategy... "Pity, I thought you monsters might have been able to recognize your own kind.

"Monsters?" the Tauren asked, brandishing his axe, easily observable as angry.

"Calm down, I believe he was referring to his own men," I said. My men laughed. "Well, I see you made it, Alturas." I spat his name out. "Good, you're in time to help us attack."

"Attack? You don't even know what these beings are and yet you would attack them?" he asked me. "I was right about you orcs! Bloodthirsty and prone to attack without thinking!"

"That is what we were labeled as before, and we will be labeled that again!" I shouted at him. "And that is only because of these demons, yet you would continue to see us as what they made us into! We had no self-control at that time, human! Move on, we have!"

"Moved on? Ha, you have not. Orcs still raid our settlements, our lands! You are perhaps worse than before! Now you all can think to make your attacks better then blind attacks!"

Our petty fighting continued on, I wish I had stopped, because I didn't know that we had drawn attention to ourselves. A movement in the unknown creatures' numbers was happening. The great mash of flesh in the middle had turned its attention to our area. I knew it couldn't see, but its sense of smell must have been great. "Damnit!" I stopped. "Now we've attracted their attention!"

The Paladin scoffed and turned to the great flesh mash. "Demon! Identify yourself!" he shouted, holding his sword at the thing.

A laugh came from it. "Me? In your common tongue I am known as…Rose…" it said. I felt myself begin to laugh. "What? You believe my name funny? Well, then I shall say it in my tongue…I am known as the Grave Mind: the brain behind the flood."

In between laughs, I managed to say something. "What in all of Hell…fire Peninsula is the flood?"

"The flood is a parasitic race…waits, you don't need to know. We'll just show you…we have already made an alliance with the Burning Legion, as they call themselves, and our beings are now one. Prepare to become one of us, Orc." Then, as he finished his sentence, thousands of the small things began to rush towards us. I prepared to fight back. All of the Alliance and Horde Collaborators were getting ready to fight.

Then, a great flash of light blinded me. Averting my eyes, I screamed in fury. When the light cleared, I looked back. A humanoid stood behind me, dressed in the finest formed steal I had seen. Behind him stood three humans in green, and a creature I wasn't familiar with. He held in his hand a gun, the likes of which was alien and strange to me. The other humans held the same weapons, but the last creature had a sword of blue light. "Well, that was random…" the first being said.

"Master Chief, where are we?" one of the three humans asked, eyeing me and my men with suspicion.

"Shut up a minute and let me think!!!" the first being said. I presumed his name was Master Chief, though how these two things could be someone's name eluded me. He stood tall, I guessed about the height of a Tauren. After a minute, he spoke up. "I have decided, after careful observation that….we are all screwed!"

The unknown being sighed. "You have brought us here," it said. "Now you will take us back to the battle!"

"Hey, if I knew how to I would…" the chief said. "I don't even know where we are!" it said. He scratched the back of his head. "Seriously, I don't…"

"Then ask for directions." A female voice said, coming from the chief.

"And forfeit my manhood? No thanks, Cortana!"

My men and I stood confused, as did the Paladin's. It was obvious we were both confused. After a bit more arguing between this 'Master Chief" and his alternate personality, 'Cortana', he finally noticed us and the flood. "Umm…hello…" he said.

"Master Chief! It's the flood!" one of the Chief's companions said.

"Oh s! It is the flood!" he said, after turning around and seeing how many of these 'flood' there were. "Damnit, we need to get out of here!" he turned to me. "How do you guys get around here?" he asked.

"Some of us ride mounts, others walk," I replied. "Unfortunately, none of us rode here; we had to fight against demons." I said, gesturing to a wound on my leg.

"Damnit, my warthog can only carry three at a time…" the Chief said. "Any way of getting people out of here?"

"I can open a portal to Orgrimmar so all the members of the horde can escape!" the Blood Elf said.

"Good! But…won't that leave those other people here?" the Chief asked, pointing to the Paladin and his companions that were fighting the flood. My men stood there for a second, thinking he must have been stupid. "Or…perhaps you don't care…whatever. Let's roll!" The chief motioned to his men, who joined the party of the horde, and then they all took a portal to Orgrimmar. Then I, along with the Master Chief and the strange unknown creature got into the…Warthog…as it was called. It was like a Dwarven Battle tank, only smaller, and with a strange gun mounted on the back. I rode in the front next to the Chief, while the other creature stood on the gun platform.

The chief started the engine and began driving. "Well, that was strange," he said.


	2. The Chief's Tale

Chapter Two

The Chief's Story

The ride back to the Warsong Lumber Mill was short, and we managed to give the retreat order to the rest of the army. It was my duty to make report of the situation at FelFire Hill, and to do that, I needed more information. The only person who I could get that information from was the Master Chief. So, when I had a free second, I approached him and the unknown being, whose name was revealed as 'The Arbiter'. "Master Chief…erm, is that name right?"

The Master Chief nodded. "Though some call me Dr. Love. One time, a grunt even called me Janie and screamed that I had a gun."

"Erm…quite…" I said. "So, do you have any idea how you got here?"

"Well…it was like this…" he started. "I was in my two story mansion near Los Vegas when suddenly this huge ship came over the top of it,"

"Wait a minute," Cortana's voice said. "You don't have a two story mansion! All you have is a Warthog!"

"Shut up, Cortana!" The Master Chief said. "I'm trying to make myself look cooler then I am!" the master Chief reached to his back and attempted to turn off Cortana. But since she was a naked hologram, I expected it might be impossible to turn her off. "Erm…well, anyways…" the Chief started again. "I guess I really don't have a mansion. The truth was: I was fighting the flood on Halo with my friend the Arbiter. There were a lot of them, and we were running out of ammunition. So, I did the only thing I could think of."

"And that thing cost me twelve men," the Arbiter said.

"Shut up and let me talk!" the Chief said. "I grabbed a plasma grenade and threw it on a nearby grunt that was helping us. It ran around in circles before blowing up, killing eleven other grunts and a group of the flood. And that was how I earned the Arbiter's trust."

"…you mean my hate…"

"Hate is a very strong word, You should use the term 'dislike with great intensity'. Seriously, it doesn't sound nearly as mean." the Chief said.

"That's…an interesting story…but I want to know how you got here to Azeroth…" I said, slightly confused by a few of the terms mentioned. These people were rather strange to me, but if we were going to defeat the Burning Legion and the Flood, we needed their help.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so? That's an easy one…" the Chief stood there for a second, all eyes on him. Then, after a few seconds he spoke again. "Uhh…can I buy a vowel?"

"It was like this, alright? We were battling the Brutes and the flood, when suddenly this portal opens up behind us. It was really bright, and it nearly blinded me. For a few seconds, I thought the great journey was starting. Then I remembered the great journey wasn't real, and that Halo would destroy all the beings the flood could use as food in the universe if it were activated." The Arbiter stated. Ignoring my look of confusion, he continued. "As the light began to fade, we realized that it was a portal. We didn't know where it was, but we decided to go through it anyways. Somehow, a Warthog with marines ended up coming with us, and we landed right next to you." He took a breath as he finished his tale. "And that's how we got to Azeroth.

The Chief stood there for a second, and then muttered "My story was better…"

I sighed. It was apparent that the chief wasn't that smart, and that the Arbiter was too serious. It was going to be a very…interesting war.


	3. Reinforcements

Chapter Three

Reinforcements

I knew one thing from the stories that the Chief and the Arbiter told: the flood had more numbers then we did. Combine that with the Burning Legion, and we were down ten to one. We needed allies, and not just any allies. We needed allies that could communicate with the gods and give us the inspiration to keep fighting. Priests and Paladins were what we needed.

One place we could gain their help from was the Church of Leeroy Jenkins. Though mistrusted by the horde because they fallowed a human prophet, they were the second largest church in Azeroth, and one of the most powerful.

The Largest Church was the Church of Chuck. We already knew they would help, for the holy Barrens, the place where the Church was founded, was just south of Felfire Hill, the Flooding Legions main point of invasion. The Church of Leeroy Jenkins, however, was a different matter.

Based in the Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands, they were more worried about the Scourge than the Legion. Getting them to come to Kalimdor would be no easy task.

Nevertheless, we went there, just me, the Master Chief, the Arbiter, and the marines. We left Orgrimmar and headed for the zeppelin. I could tell that our guests were used to different means of travel, for the Chief was always asking "Are we there yet?" only to be yelled at. I felt sorry for the Cortana being that was trapped inside his armor.

The walk from the Tirisfall Glades Zeppelin was long and boring. No one but me had the flight path, and no one but me had a mount, since the Warthog was too big to be carried on the zeppelin. Sometimes, we entertained ourselves by killing random things that came into our sights. While very violent, it was pretty entertaining.

When we reached the Eastern Plaguelands, our journey seemed to move faster…until we reached Corin's Crossing. The town was filled with the Scourge. We were lucky Gravemind hadn't reached this land. For some reason, the scourge being absorbed into the Flooding Legion didn't appeal to me.

"Trajal, what's wrong?" Cortana's voice sounded from the Master Chief. "Is it the flood?"

I shook my head. "No, it's the scourge," I paused for a second, and then continued after realizing no one knew what that was. "Undead who are unlike the Forsaken. They don't have freewill; their allegiance is to the Lich King Arthas,"

"Would they help us in our fight?" the Arbiter asked.

"No, they hate all living things. It's more likely they'll fight both us and the Flooding Legion. But I wouldn't be surprised if the flood just absorbed them into the Flooding Legion." I took my battle axe out. "We're gonna have to fight our way through," I finished.

The Master Chief cracked his neck. "Alright, time to kick ass, and play paddle ball…BUT I LOST MY PADDLEBALL!!" with that, he cocked his shotgun and ran into the infested town. The marines fallowed him. The Arbiter sighed, but nevertheless ignited his energy sword and fallowed the others into the fight.

I stayed back, wondering what a paddleball was. After a few minutes, I decided it didn't matter. I brandished my axe and charged into the town. It turned out that the weapons the Chief and co. were using were very effective. However, the scourge had numbers. The most feared enemy in our battle was the great hulking flesh monsters. Due to their extra fat layers, it took many more shots to take them down. The chief had long abandoned his shotgun, and was now using his SMG so he could shoot and reload faster.

Everyone was fighting hard, but we were no match for the superior numbers of the scourge. Soon we were backed against a building, the scourge closing in.

"This doesn't look good," the Arbiter said.

Maybe is SOMEONE hadn't agro'd so much!" Cortana said.

"Hey! I thought we could take four of them!" the Chief protested. "I didn't know the ghouls ran away and gathered up more bad guys!"

"What's agro?" a marine asked.

"Where is Mankrik's wife?" another asked.

"In the Barrens…" I said. "Can we please figure something out?"

"I have an idea…" the master chief said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a plasma grenade. "Say 'hello' to my little friend…heh heh heh…"

"In the name of the Hierarchs! Don't throw that thing!" the Arbiter protested.

It was too late, though. The chief had thrown his grenade at the scourge. It stuck to a ghoul, and blew up, sending bodies flying. However the gap in their line was quickly filled in. "Damnit…" the Chief said. "That almost always works…well, 3 out of 5 times…"

As we prepared to fight for our lives, I heard two soft voices. They were foreign, and strange. "Wort wort wort…" one whispered. There was never a reply. There didn't need to be one. For the actions spoke louder than words. Two energy swords lighted up beside us, and attacked the scourge. Not knowing what was going on, the scourge began to panic. As their numbers dwindled, we regained our morale and reinforced our attack.

As the scourge was pushed back, we managed to sneak out of Corrin's Crossing. The two floating energy swords joined us. "Fellow elites," the Arbiter said.

The cloaking devices that the users of the swords were using clicked off, and two beings who looked like the Arbiter stood there. "Arbiter, we were sent to find you," one of them said.

"You must come with us, the battle with the Brutes is becoming worse." The second said.

"I cannot, for I have a new fight here. The flood have invested another dimension, now, and if I let them stay here, the flood will never be defeated. Even the activation of Halo will not help.

The two elites looked at each other. Then nodded. "Very well, we shall help you," they said simultaneously.

"Praise be to Jebus!" the Master Chief said.

"Who the hell…fire Peninsula is Jebus?" I asked. No one responded, and the journey to Light's Hope Chapel was continued. Hopefully, we would soon be able to get the help of the Church of Leeroy 'agro whore' Jenkins.


End file.
